Elegy
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: As he wistfully approached, drawing ever nearer, the searing flames of his silent friend were absolutely unyielding, blazing to an intolerable degree, that he could distinguish the handsome features of his companion's expressionless face.


"Elegy"

By animefan752

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>As he wistfully approached, drawing ever nearer, the searing flames of his silent friend were absolutely unyielding, blazing to an intolerable degree. They grew so close, perhaps even _too_ close, that he could distinguish the handsome features of his companion's expressionless face, whose mysterious dark eyes were eternally closed.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and company, respectively.

**A/N:** Yeah, so I didn't know what I was doing, so excuse my randomness.

* * *

><p>His last chance was quickly diminishing from within Naruto's desperate grasp, when the ruthless assault of imminent white flurries continuously bombarded the blond, as if mocking his attempts of certain determination. Yet, the remorseless snow not only attacked him, but immersed their surroundings in white, swallowing the earth floor in a pristine blanket of the purest snow. And, contrasting the perfect winter scenery, the vast grey sky stretched beyond them, stained in the hefty color of onyx charcoal. Everything breathed below a dusky ceiling of dense black clouds, meanwhile beneath the cumbersome air, rested a canopy of serene white snow. But there was still tension—there came the unmistakable question, the stressful request, the one dilemma that ailed Naruto with skepticism and cureless pain that brewed within his sore heart.<p>

_Please, come back, return to me._

To be completely honest, Naruto himself felt particularly heavy, his entire body seemingly crafted out of lead, that the blond would actually wonder if the apathetic other felt similarly. Of course, regardless of the undesirable weight, Naruto's always known that to complete this one miserable mission, the blond required the uttermost strength and courage, despite the unwelcome obstacles that forever hindered him. After all, long before this wretched separation had occurred between Naruto and his most valuable companion, the blond had willingly acquired the everlasting force, — the eternal string of fate, — that pulled him forward, even persistently. And now Naruto's plunged in so deep, he would never be relinquished from the destiny that bound him, no matter how often the blond struggled to achieve his unobtainable goal. It didn't matter, whether it was his stubborn determination or what else, but Naruto refused to admit defeat, _even if it was impossible_.

_Why did you leave?_

Oh, but for what reason should Naruto dwell on such trivial matters? His malevolent friend's needs always came before the blond's own, _his dearest friend_, who was entirely consumed by the spiteful darkness. And that so-called companion neither resisted nor even bothered to beckon for the helpful support of those around him as he gradually became cold and callous, growing more and more distant. Nonchalant, Naruto's heartless friend stood there, firmly planted in the tranquil white floor. And even as the blackest flames engulfed him whole, tainting the pure ground below him in malignant darkness, it was almost strange, yet to be expected all the same, how the blond's friend acted with such indifference. He completely disregarded the scorching flames of ebony that clasped around him, even when his whole build radiated of the consistent fire of hate and despair. It was overwhelming, the black arms of his vehemently charring fire burst into even larger surges of contempt and malice. Ah, did that mean that, perhaps Naruto's merciless friend would never escape from his own blistering torment? Just as Naruto himself would never be released from the unattainable task he must finish?

_Why won't you answer me?_

How Naruto's tender heart strained and throbbed against the horribly tightened confines of his chest, writhing and aching painfully from deep within his shuddering frame. His vivid cerulean eyes, submerged in the grandest color of the brilliant blue sky, were tinged with rivulets of tears. The harsh chill wind brushing against his reddened face and the emotionless mask of his friend didn't help, as the bitter tears gathered collectively at the scarlet corners of his eyes.

_Please, come back._

Slowly, slowly, the blond decided to advance, with that stubborn jerk of the eternal string of fate definitely reeling him towards his motionless companion, who stood ominously silent. And although every deliberate step Naruto took came with a chastened breath upon his chapping lips, the blond was increasingly anxious and impatient. Oh, if his heavy body would only comply with his longing wishes, the blond would hastily scramble across the pristine sheets of white on the ground and embrace his stiff friend and whisper to him both his truthful regrets and his most dire secrets. Naruto didn't care whether or not his unfaithful friend was sinful and malicious forever, or that everyone says to approach him with absolute caution—the blond _yearned_ for this, to be able to finally meet his quiet companion and chat nicely with him and whatever else—!

_Please—_

As Naruto wistfully approached, drawing ever nearer, the searing flames of his silent friend were absolutely unyielding, blazing to an intolerable degree. And yet, the blond didn't respond to the immoral fire's relentless surges of stifling black heat and instead came within reach of his most valuable friend, with his arms desperately stretched out before him. Naruto could feel several things at the moment, such as how intriguing the onyx flames were, granting neither heat nor light, but freezing cold and undesirable shadow. Ah, but whoever cared about that? They grew so close, perhaps even _too_ close. Naruto could distinguish the handsome features of his companion's expressionless face, whose mysterious dark eyes were eternally closed.

Then, all at once, those emotional tears sprang up to Naruto's glistening blue eyes as the frigid flames steadily enveloped their every limb in malevolent darkness. And, with a racing heart that insisted on repeatedly pounding and punching at his constricted ribcage, Naruto felt his gleaming eyes succumb to the salty water, when the little beads of tears clinging onto his golden eyelashes began rolling down his scarlet red cheeks; they've collected too much weight to hold their place. Soon, Naruto's arms reached around his motionless friend, who casually accepted the fact that a menacing black substance drifted along their cold figures and drenched them in enigmatic charcoal. And despite the bitter cold that accompanied them both, Naruto didn't heed any of the distracting obstacles between the two of them and instead pulled them into an affectionate embrace, tensing and stubbornly tightening his grasp around his silent friend.

As soon as the two made contact, the troubled blond could sense the secluded melancholy that concealed his friend's whole appearance beneath an emotionless mask. And of course, Naruto owned the burning desire to liberate his companion of his lonely misery, especially when the beaming warmth he provided was quickly vanishing, instead being constantly replaced by the ice-cold of the black flames, the frozen landscape, and furthermore, his hollow friend's presence. Oh, if he could only be freed of his incessant despair, Naruto would forever be joyous. Oh, if they could only return to their respected village together as resolved friends, Naruto would forever be grateful and appreciative, cheerful and absolutely blissful! And so—

_Please—!_

Suddenly—the flames were doused, overcome by the abrupt presence of bright light that both eradicated and purged them of the intimidating blackness. And, almost instantly, the mysterious onyx shadows perished as Naruto gripped onto his friend with all he's got, absolutely refusing to surrender to their unpredictable environment. Still, it was all so unexpected, the ruthless snow amongst the pallid sky altered into something entirely different, every speck of white forming into deep blue drops of—water! Then, just as the pristine white floor beneath them gave way without the slightest alarm, the two were immediately abandoned, left to plummet into perhaps nothingness.

That's when they were both submerged into the constricting depths of the infinite ocean. Naruto loyally sustained his tenacious grasp on his silent friend, but around them the ebony trees, dense black clouds, and perfectly white canopies of snow no longer existed. In their place, became the eternal sea, swaying far beyond their line of possible vision. Their two intertwined figures floated aimlessly within their own liquefied hate and love, their loathing and affection, their limiting boundaries as perpetual enemies and as everlasting friends. Neither of them was capable of surfacing from such an overwhelming deluge of roles, whether they were on whichever team. Yet, the two would never accept inferiority, right? If they were to attempt to cooperate, perhaps, or if they were to accomplish an impossible feat and look past their differences, they wouldn't fight, would they? Oh, why was it even like this?

_Sasuke—_

Flooded by the infinite emotions that distressed him, Naruto could barely suppress his own pathetic gasps from escaping his trembling lips, which patiently waited for the time that he'd burst into pitiful cries and bawls. Ah, but what did it matter anyway? They were both solely destined to suffocate from the everlasting misfortune and abhorrence, stranded in the midst of the steep blue ocean and still sinking. And now, as Naruto had the uttermost trouble breathing, his constricted chest heaved painfully, causing him to choke hopelessly on the invisible and nonexistent water. His tears mightn't have been obvious in that ocean of dismayed quandaries, but they were definitely there, leaving memorable trails upon his reddened cheeks. Oh, he would die so lamely, failing to achieve any of his unobtainable goals and drowning in his own miserable torment—and with an emotionless Sasuke, no less—

"You idiot." Pretentious, the Uchiha said it suddenly, with that arrogant expression upon his charming face. Then, with an unexpected grip around the blond's waist, he drew insanely close—face to face, actually, his cool breath touching skin. And, whispering quietly against Naruto's own quivering lips, he said, "You'll drown in your own tears if you keep crying like that."

"Sasuke—"

The two were in a swimming elegy—an infinite ocean of every trouble in one's life. And one would easily drown in that miserable water if no other person was present to kindly share the same space, closely breathe the same air, and save you from the great depths of despair.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, I'll be honest, I was inspired by the latest ending in the series — that one with the snow, where Sasuke's engulfed in those intimidating black flames? (**Edit:** I just recently watched that ending once again, and I realized that they _weren't _black flames, but onyx lighting! Also, I discovered a particular Naruto opening that went along well with the part with the ocean. It's funny because I never knew that opening existed!) Yeah, I figured I'd incorporate it into something sort of like a dream to accompany the saddening lyrics to this miserable song called, "Swimming Elegy" otherwise known as, "Love-Lost Elegy", I'm pretty certain.

Anyhow—

Please, with lots of sprinkles and a giant cherry on top, REVIEW! Yes, I know it's selfish and rude of me to request this of you, my beloved readers, but hey, I'm not alone. We fanfiction-writers, ― well, me, at least, ― love to hear what our readers have to say about our writing. When I don't hear from you guys, I seriously cry inside. I mean, how am I supposed to improve and make more fanfiction, when I don't hear your opinions? That's crazy! Besides, reviews motivate me to write more. Other than that, they just make me really happy. You understand that at least, right? Please say you do.

Anyway, if you _do_ decide to take your time to write me a review, you should know that I definitely accept any shape or form of constructive criticism. But I simply do _not_ accept any pitchforks, torches, bashing, and angry flaming, UNLESS there's a perfectly valid, reasonable, and logical explanation behind it. Besides that, I would be depressed and sad beyond belief. Thank you very much!

Alright, this A/N is going to keep going and going and going if I don't shut my yap. Sorry about that.

And so, my beloved readers, you have my sincerest gratitude for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
